


By Wand and Watch

by TeaGal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Female Edward Elric, Gen, Genderbending, fem!Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGal/pseuds/TeaGal
Summary: Minerva McGonagall couldn't help but reflect on her past when an old friend showed up at Dumbledore's funeral. This work will explore their unlikely friendship. Introducing Edelweiss Elric.





	By Wand and Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Influenced by both FMAB and FMA’03, Conqueror of Shambala not taken into account. Instead of being thrown into 1921 Germany, Ed is thrown a couple decades back more to fit this story.

  _1997, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland._

The news of Albus Dumbledore’s death spread across the wizarding world, and in a few days the scheduled day for Albus’ funeral came. Minerva McGonagall is still in a state of disbelieve, her good old friend gone, murdered by a colleague that she had blindly trusted… That Albus had trusted.

She sat down on one of the hundreds of golden chairs that had been set out by the Black Lake onlooking the empty marble table in front where Albus would be laid for the funeral. In the last few months, Minerva had seen how the former headmaster had looked: haggard and disheveled. From his blackened right hand that she saw on the day of his death suggest that he had been cursed, and looked like it had a long time to manifest. Albus must have been battling the curse for a long time, but why did he not inform anyone? Minerva could not help but feel madden at his insistence for secrecy. Should he had told someone, maybe he wouldn’t be dead right now.

 _Would it matter?_ Minerva thought.

The curse that was inflicted on him seemed irreversible. He was weakened in his state and was dying. Had she known, would she have been able to stop her friend and old mentor from being murdered? Would she had been able to help find a way to cure him of the curse? He always had mysterious reasons for doing the things he did, but everyone had always trusted him as his plans usually ended with everything in place. However, he had also trusted Severus… _that snake_. When she had heard Potter’s account on the incident, something just doesn’t sit right with her. Something was amiss, however she could not put a finger on what it is. There is something more to this than meets the eye. 

Minerva continued to contemplate, trying to rationalize what had happened as more guests would arrive by the Black Lake to give the esteemed headmaster their last respect. She was so focused on her thoughts that she did not notice the flash of red and gold. It wasn’t until she heard a voice called her, by a name she had not heard for a long time did she start to look up. The voice sounded familiar to her, from a distant past. Her eyes widened with recognition as she look upon the owner of the voice. She has sun kissed blonde hair, which was tied up into a ponytail. Her bangs falls on either side of her face and she has a little sprig of a cowlick that stubbornly stood up on her head. Her eyes, mesmerizing pools of molten gold. Though adorned with a black dress robe in respect of the ceremony, she has a red coat on, no doubt with the Flamel symbol on the back, and her signature white gloves. She looked just like how she did the day they met decades ago, as she showed no signs of aging.

“Edelweiss Elric?” Minerva gasped.

“Hello Riza.”

Memories overwhelmed her as she remembered the events so long ago.

* * *

_1940, Outskirts of Caithness, Scotland._

A young girl of five was sitting alone by the river just outside of her house, a stick in her hand and jabbing the ground with fervor. Minerva was upset with her situation at home. She had become gradually aware that she had to hide her magic from her Muggle father seeing how her mother quickly made excuses when she displayed small signs of accidental magic. Minerva loved her father and did not understand why she had to hide something about herself from him. Her mother had assured her many times that there was nothing wrong with her, and that she and her mother are witches, but they can never tell anyone, especially not her father.

Minerva sighed in defeat as she looked at the spot on the ground that she had been jabbing with her stick and decided she must have spent long enough time outside to have dug a small hole that she should probably go back inside. This is the first time she met Edelweiss Elric.

There was a woman seated at the dining room, seemingly in a heated argument with Minerva’s mother Isobel. The sight was unusual to Minerva and she is surprised that her mother, who is usually sweet and demure now speaking so boldly with the young woman.

“We are bound by the International Statute of Secrecy, I can’t tell--” Isobel said

“Oh don’t give me that Isobel. There’s exception made to family. He’s your husband, he can keep a secret,” said the blonde woman.

“Robert is an upright, honest man. He will not be comfortable with a life of secrecy,” Isobel explained.

“Bloody hell Isobel!” the woman slammed both her hands on the table as she stood up suddenly, “There is an ongoing global wizarding war and not to mention the Muggle one as well! Damn the Statute of Secrecy--”

“Mommy… who is this? why are you yelling?” Minerva said, her voice slightly wavering. The woman scared her a little. Being raised as a daughter of a reverend, she had never heard such crass language. Not only that, she had never seen a woman wearing men’s clothing before. The woman is clad with a black top and black pants, complete with a red coat with a serpent’s cross on the back, white gloves and combat boots.

Both women stopped, and looked at Minerva.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about dear,” Isobel said composing herself, “Have a biscuit, I’ve made your favorite.”

Minerva noticed that her mother brushed off her question about the blonde woman started to ask again when she heard the woman spoke. It was so soft and barely a whisper but she heard it and it confused her.

“Riza?” said the blonde, her golden eyes widen in surprise.

“Urm.. Ma’am, are you okay?” Minerva asked.

The blonde blinked and looked incredulous when the word _‘Ma’am’_ was uttered. Blinking and shaking her head. “I’m quite alright Ri--” she stopped, “--child... what is your name?”

“It’s Minerva, Ma’am.”

“I am Edelweiss Elric, but you can call me Ed,” the woman, Edelweiss said, and continued to stare at the child, stunned with disbelieve; it was a long stare which was impolite, uncomfortable and started to border on inappropriate.

“Edelweiss?” Isobel started.

“Urm... Ms. Elric?” Minerva shifted uncomfortably.

“Oh sorry,” Edelweiss said, “you just reminded me of an old friend of mine.”

She ignored the questioning look that both Minerva and Isobel now worn on their faces. As though forgetting – or perhaps she did not care that a child was still in the room, she turned to Isobel.

“You’ll have to tell him and soon.” Edelweiss said, continuing the conversation they just had.

Isobel sighed, “I know, but--”

“Tell him, or I will tell him myself,” Edelweiss said firmly. And just like that, she walked out the door. Leaving a very puzzled Minerva and Isobel with worry.

Minerva was put to bed early that night as her mother proceed to tell her father about how both of them were witches. She remembered hearing her parents’ raised voices and some crying, probably from both her parents as well; but what she most vividly remember is how her father had hugged her the next day and told her that she never had to hide her magic from him anymore and that he loves her. While that had not changed their everyday lives by much, since they still lived in the a Muggle world and have to hide their magic from the muggle community but Minerva could not help but be thankful to Edelweiss Elric (whoever she was) who had made her life and her relationship with her father a much better. It would be many years before she saw Edelweiss Elric again.

* * *

_1953 The McGonagall’s, Caithness, Scotland._

Minerva was sitting in the parlor of her parent’s home, her hands covering her face, deep in thought; so deep in thought that she didn’t hear the knock on the door, the door opening, and the uneven footsteps that followed.

“Hey Riza, is--” a voice belonging to a woman said, only to be cut off when Minerva quickly stood up and raised her wand to the intruder.

“Stupe--” Minerva began to cast a stunner only to watch the wooden floor warped and shot up so quickly that it knock her wand out of her hand. Minerva’s eyes widen in surprise.

“That was good Riza, if it was anyone else, you would have gotten them,” the woman said as she clapped her hands and touched the floor, triggering a crackling bright blue light before it’s returned back to it’s original form, picked up the wand and held it up, the handle facing Minerva, returning it to her.

“What was that? I’ve never seen such magic.” Minerva exclaimed as she took her wand back and held it up wary of the intruder.

“What can I say? I’m a genius,” the woman waved it off simply as though it is the most natural thing in the world, “you can put that wand down, I would never harm you Riza.”

“The name is Minerva.”

“Right, of course. Sorry it’s so easy to forget. You look a lot like her.”

It was then Minerva took a good look at the intruder, she seems familiar: blonde hair, golden eyes, red coat… her English is good, but there is a hint of an accent, probably German? The name Riza also brought her a weird sense of _déjà vu_. Then something clicked.

“Could you be Edelweiss Elric? The lady who was here years ago?” Minerva asked, finally lowering her wand.

“The one and only,” she said with a big grin.

“How can I help you Ms. Elric?”

“Please, it’s Ed… I’m here to see your mother, I’m guessing she’s not home?”

“She’s out at the church with my father, but they should be home in a couple of hours,” Minerva said, “but where are my manners. Please, take a seat. Would you like a cup of tea?”

“That would be nice,” Edelweiss said as Minerva went to the stove to make tea the Muggle way, “but Riza--”

“It’s Minerva”

“--you seem upset, are you alright?”

Minerva paused and said, “I am not upset.”

“Sure you aren’t,” Edelweiss rolled her eyes, “you had your face in your hands when I walked in, and before you dismiss it, your eyes _are_ pretty red.”

Minerva walked towards Edelweiss, tea in hand, a stern look on her face, silently conveying to Edelweiss that is it something she would not want to talk about, only to be matched by Edelweiss’ challenging look; though one look into Edelweiss’ eyes she could tell it was filled with concern. _Strange_ , Minerva thought, it was as if she was conversing with an old friend instead of a woman she only knew in passing thirteen years ago, albeit the woman did help change her relationship with her father for the better. She sighed and began to confess the reason for her upset.

At the age of eighteen, Minerva had found herself to be her mother’s daughter. She had fallen in love with a Muggle: a local farmer boy. The boy had proposed to her the day before, and she had said yes. She was very happy, that is, until she gave it more thought. She thought about her mother; how she no longer practices magic, how she no longer kept in contact with her wizarding friends, how she had to keep it secret living in a Muggle world, and how she was so proud when her daughter got her letter from Hogwarts and also how she seemed envious of that magical connection. Minerva also realized that by marrying the boy, she would have to give up her job offer with the Ministry of Magic, which she had worked so hard to earn. She was no fool, she did not have any delusions that he would be happy to move to London when he was happily settled here, with plans to inherit his family’s farm. Marrying him means the end of all her ambitions.

“Early just this morning, I went to Dougal’s home t-t-to tell him I had changed my mind,” Minerva said, holding back a sob, “you s-should’ve seen his face… I broke his heart. I could not even give him a reason why.”

Minerva was shaking, “You mustn’t tell my parents… they did not know about the engagement... I don’t want them to--”

Edelweiss pulled Minerva into a hug and said softly, “It’s alright Riza… it’s alright.”

That was all Minerva needed to hear before she cried onto Edelweiss’ shoulders. They stayed like that until Minerva was able to pull herself back together. What seemed like a long time.

“It’s Minerva,” Minerva smiled weakly.

“Right, of course,” Edelweiss chuckled.

Minerva look squarely into her golden eyes, listening to her wisdom. It was surprisingly comforting. “Thank you Ed,” she said quietly.

That was how Minerva’s and Edelweiss’ friendship started; over a scuffle, a cup of tea, some tears, and of course, a boy. Minerva left for London after a few days and started working for the Ministry of Magic. She kept occasional correspondence with Edelweiss via Owl. It is later throughout the next few years that she realized that there is something (plenty) wrong with her mysterious friend.

* * *

 _1960,_ _Dumbledore’s Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland._

It had been seven years since she had seen Edelweiss; and here she was chatting amicably with Albus Dumbledore. Minerva couldn’t help but wonder if rumors about her dear friend Edelweiss were true. Minerva had been working for the Ministry of Magic for two years before she moved back to Scotland for the Transfiguration teaching position. In those two years, she had discovered that Edelweiss is the Ministry’s constant headache more specifically for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. The few Obliviator colleagues she had would grumble with annoyance every time a case came up with Edelweiss name on it.

It was always the same set of circumstances; mentions of bright blue light, wandless, non-verbal magic used in front of Muggles, usually in situations where she had saved lives. Though there was one time where the Obliviators were livid when they found out that it was used to rescue a cat from a tree. Normally, these many incidents would ensure one to be convicted, their wand snapped and imprisoned in Azkaban for breaching the Statute of Secrecy. Edelweiss however, almost never had a wand on her person and the times that she did, a _Priori Incantantem_ failed to show any spells that could have been cast. Edelweiss’ hearings would never hold, and she would always walk out by the end of it, scot-free. By the time Minerva had started working at the Ministry, an _Elric-case_ (with Albus Dumbledore’s persuasion) would mean no investigation on the incident and would only involve Obliviators to alter the Muggles’ memory on the incident; after all, no wizard, witch or Muggle was ever harmed. Though it was still messy business that would happen only once every other week, if they were lucky.

Those incidents, while surprising to Minerva: it was not what concerned her. Oh no… far from it. Looking at Edelweiss, now bantering with Albus, discussing magical and alchemical theories; she could not help but notice her youthfulness. It was a funny sight: Albus who is approaching his eightieth birthday talking to Edelweiss as though she’s an old friend, but she looks young… too young to have been a friend that he had known most his life (his words). Minerva had thought to herself when she had saw her seven years ago that perhaps Edelweiss was one of those lucky people who had been blessed by aging well; but here she is, looking even younger than her twenty-five-year-old self. No, rumor has it that Edelweiss in addition to the Global Wizarding War, had been involved in the Muggle World Wars – both of them. That statement had stunned her at first, such rumors couldn’t be true since that would put Edelweiss at least a decade or so older than her own mother.

So she had done some digging, working for the Ministry of Magic has its perks after all. She looked into the _Elric-case_ file, and found that she had indeed been involved one way or another: apparently a lot of Muggle memories had to be wiped and modified, though she must have made lasting impressions as there where songs written about her: the edelweiss flower. Of course the Muggles thought of the alpine flower as a symbol of honor; the Wizarding Community think of Edelweiss as a public nuisance. The strangest thing about Edelweiss though, is not her defiance for Wizarding Law, but after hours of digging, Minerva could not find any records (wizarding or Muggle) of where or when Edelweiss was born, who her family were… nothing, as if she just appeared one day out of thin-air. Logically speaking, that is impossible. Perhaps, Edelweiss Elric is an alias.

The woman’s an enigma. Soon after Minerva had found the records, she had Owled her, wanting to know more of her origins and perhaps the secret to her untraceable magic. The response she received were pages and pages of what she would describe as fiction. An _alternate world_. Really.

Minerva did not know whether to be amused or insulted. Edelweiss must think her a fool to believe such a story with fictitious locations, technology and a world where wizards and Muggles live as one community. It’s a child’s story. But when Minerva thought it over, it was also very detailed, it was either a very intricate lie or Edelweiss really believed in all that was written. She did not know what to believe, it was not easy to decide if you have been lied to by someone you hold a lot of respect for… or if that same someone is insane. Though it would explain why Edelweiss have no qualms about revealing her magic to Muggles.

She continued to observe the interactions between Albus and Edelweiss. The woman, she decided, look like she was in her teens, perhaps early twenties if she have to stretch. Those golden eyes however, were unnatural. In her memory as a child, she had thought they were amber, as uncommon as they are. Her eyes though and her hair were so golden, _it’s like the sun_ , she decided. Her eyes usually fiery, yet old and wise looked tender and warm while talking to Albus, her words while making witty remarks were conveyed in a good-humored lilt of her slight German accent. She must have been deep in thought as it took her a bit to realize that both Albus and Edelweiss were beckoning to her. A glint of silver flashed on Edelweiss wrist between her white glove and the sleeve of her red coat.

“A knut for your thoughts, Minerva?” Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

Minerva blinked, “I apologize, was thinking about the theories you’re discussing… they are riveting.”

“Ah well, we were going to take a break,” Albus said and suddenly his face hold a mischievous look, “I was about to put on some music, I thought you and Edelweiss here might be interested in this album.”

“Oh I do love music,” Minerva said as Edelweiss nodded in agreement though she had an eyebrow raised.

“Spit it out Al, it’s not just music you want to share,” Edelweiss said suspiciously as Minerva shot her one of her famous glares that would make her students very nervous. “What? Riza, I can just see Al smirking, something’s up.”

“It’s Minerva,” she sighed not knowing why she’s still correcting her, it’s a losing battle.

“Right, of course.”

Albus chuckled to himself as he got the vinyl playing. Minerva recognize the tune, it was from the Broadway musical, _The Sound of Music._

 _Good choice Albus,_ Minerva thought.

Edelweiss seem to relax upon hearing the music even though she stated that she was not familiar with it, Minerva could tell she was enjoying it. They’ve listened to song after song, Minerva observed that Edelweiss had her eyes closed, listening to the masterpiece that unfolds, and every word sung and she smiles occasionally at the witty lyric of the song _Maria._ As the album approached the end, she could see Albus’ grin. Minerva who had forgotten about the song _Edelweiss_ but as soon as it started, she realized that Edelweiss might be right about Albus being mischievous. Edelweiss eyes shot opened as soon as she heard her name being sung and probably had the same thought running through her head as she watched Albus smile nonchalantly. She listened to the lyrics and before the second verse complete it’s course, Edelweiss had got up so quickly towards the gramophone and the music ended with a sickening crack. Edelweiss had managed to destroy both the vinyl and the player into pieces, with one blow from her right fist.

How she had accomplished that feat was curious to Minerva, until she saw the same glint of silver from between Edelweiss’ glove and sleeve. _Is he_ _r hand made of metal?_

Nothing in Minerva’s training or previous experience could have prepared her for what happened next.

“WHO IS HE CALLING A MICROSCOPIC HALF-PINT WHOM THEY WOULD NOT EVEN REALIZE WHEN THEY STEP ON IT!?”

“Well I never...” Minerva said looking shocked. She never would have thought such a petite woman would have such strong lungs that it could shake the entire castle.

Albus just smiled, and quietly sipped his tea and offered, “Lemon drops, Ed?”

“You!” Edelweiss pointed at Albus, “You knew! Who the hell wrote this piece of shit--”

“Edelweiss!” Minerva looked scandalized.

“--I am not small dammit!”

Albus just beamed and said, “I believe your friends in New York wrote this beautiful set of pieces.”

She quickly scanned the cover of the record, eyes widen when she looked upon the music writer’s names. She started sputtering something about a ‘ _horse’_ and a ‘ _maze_ ,’ and getting the next flight to New York to ‘ _whoop their asses,’_ and like a whirlwind, she was gone. Before Minerva could register what had happened, Albus had muttered a mending charm, ‘ _reparo’_ to fix the broken vinyl and gramophone and then proceeded to sip his tea. He seemed rather pleased with himself.

“Did you know that…” Minerva trailed off, uncertain of what to say.

“That she is over-sensitive about her height?” Albus said supplied, smiling, “Yes.”

“Then why?”

“She is needed in New York,” Albus said, his eyes no longer twinkling.

Minerva looked puzzled and then, “Why? Does she know the Muggle composers?”

“I was rather surprised myself, though I believe she never calls them that,” Albus said thoughtfully, “much like I realize she never calls you by your name either.”

“And her hand… Is it metal?”

“Oh did you not know? I was under the impression that Edelweiss had told you about her… rather unique situation.”

“I would have remembered if--” Minerva gasped, “The letter… Is it true Albus? Could she really be from another world?”

“It does seem rather farfetched, but I do not believe her to be dishonest.”

This left Minerva with much to think about. When she had returned to her own living quarters, she dug out the old letter. The letter that Edelweiss had written years ago weave a story of a world that is so outlandish that she had trouble following a whole lot of what was written. She wondered why Edelweiss would be so eager to write to her about where she came from, if indeed where she came from was a world different than this one. Perhaps it was out of loneliness. Perhaps, because it’s so unbelievable that she thought no one would take it seriously in the first place. Perhaps both.

Minerva sighed, as she stored the letter away. She knew that curiosity often killed the cat, but couldn’t help but be more curious of the blonde woman. Later, Minerva will come to learn that one of the Muggle song writer had passed, and wondered if that was why Albus chose to listen to that album that day; to give Edelweiss the chance to say a final farewell to her friend. After all, if she calls him by a name other than his given name much like how she had been dubbed as _Riza_ , she might have some odd connection with the man as well.

* * *

 

_1985 McGonagall-Urquart Cottage, Hogsmeade_

Minerva was packing up her things and she has help from her old friend Edelweiss. Their friendship was not a conventional one. They rarely met in person, and mostly communicated via Owl over the years. Minerva knew after this ordeal her friend would once again leave, consumed in her wanderlust. She had learned throughout the years that Edelweiss was deep in research, going wherever _leads_ would take her. Today she is here to help her move back into her living quarters in Hogwarts. Minerva’s husband had recently passed away, an accidental death. Yes, it was painful, but she was grateful even if the marriage was short – it was a happy one. 

Minerva chuckled as she heard her friend sputtered curses in the next room, probably finding a Doxy hidden by the drapes. Minerva shook her head with amusement as she walks towards her friend as Edelweiss had flung the Doxy out the window. It was strange: here she was with her friend who seem not to be affected by time while she herself is now looked old enough to be her mother, or even a young grandmother to Edelweiss. Minerva had long gave up trying to figure out her friend and instead enjoy her friendship with the unaging, capricious woman. She had long decided that Edelweiss was good company and she did not want to ruin that by constantly pestering her about her mysterious circumstances.

It did not take Minerva long to realize that Edelweiss, though never really there, was around when it mattered. The time when she was five when she had to hide her magic from her own father, when she was eighteen and was having an emotional crisis over Dougal, and now at the age of fifty, giving her the support she needed to close this chapter of her life after her husband Elphinstone passed. Admittedly, she treasure that more than idle talk between her colleagues.

She could have easily done this herself and magicked all her things into a trunk and moved, but Edelweiss insisted that she should do this the Muggle way, saying that it is more personal and to take the time to remember Elphinstone’s life. Minerva agreed and so here they are. Her life with Elphinstone was definitely a rewarding one, with lots of fond memories. She could not help but wonder if Edelweiss have someone important in her life as well.

“Do you have a family Ed?” Minerva asked.

“Hmm?” Edelweiss said, half listening.

“A husband? Children?"

“Oh… no, I never had time for that. My life has always been for my little brother, Alphonse.”

Minerva paused, “You’ve never mentioned him before, what was he like?”

Edelweiss smiled and reminisce about her little brother. She describe this fun, loving, kind young man, a very different personality to her own. Minerva could hear how proud she is of her brother, though she thought her voice was laced with a tinge of sadness. For the first time, she thought her friend Edelweiss looked forlorn. She proceeded to ask Edelweiss what was wrong, only to hear that the last time she saw her brother was many, many decades ago. Minerva was sympathetic and also realized that this may be the first time that Edelweiss may be opening up to her, so she patiently listened. She learned that while Edelweiss always had the love for travel, that it was all for research. She learns everything she could get her hands on, _Alchemy, Magic, Muggle Science…_ anything that will help her get back to her own world; to her brother, the only family she had left.

 _Her own world._ Minerva still have her reservations over that story. Edelweiss sensing her reluctance to believe in what had been said just shot her a winning smile.

“Looks like this is it,” Edelweiss said as she put the last item in the trunk, “ready?”

Minerva took one last look around the now empty cottage, “Yes.”

The candles were put out, and they begin the trek to Hogwarts. They were silent most of the way and Edelweiss was walking ahead, muttering about the cold and wanting to get to the castle as soon as she could. Minerva just took the time to observe her life-long friend. Her messy golden hair was tamed into a braid, swishing as she stomps, her red coat billowed dramatically which reminded her of a certain young Slytherin graduate (who was hired as the Potions professor just a few years earlier), the red coat sported a serpent’s cross, Minerva now recognized as the Flamel. There was only two people that she could think of that knew Alchemy in the whole of Europe: Albus Dumbledore and of course Nicholas Flamel. Looking at the symbol, she wondered if she’s a student of the latter. No matter, it is not important.

“Where are you headed off next?” Minerva found herself asking; knowing that her friend would not stay long.

“There is a magic school in Uganda, the Uagadou School of Magic,” Edelweiss said, a Cheshire grin forming on her face,“I have been writing letters to their headmaster for a while and the Alchemy teaching position has opened up. I’m going to be taking advantage of that. I’ll make it so they couldn’t refuse my application.”

“Uagadou?” Minerva mused, “It is a prestigious school, not unlike Hogwarts. Why Uagadou? I’m sure that Albus would be happy to have you on Hogwarts’ staff.”

“I had been to Hogwarts, as a student, that’s how I got to know Isobel,” Edelweiss said.

Minerva raised her eyebrows, “You went to school with my mother?”

“Only for a short while,” Edelweiss laughed nervously, “I was there to use the library, under the guise of a transfer student. Isobel would always drag me to classes. It didn’t matter though, I was expelled by the end of the school year, but I got what I needed, access to the library, learned a lot more with those books than I could in classes.”

Minerva couldn’t help but stiffled a laugh, “ _You_ were expelled?”

“Hey! Not for what you think!” Edelweiss said, a blush developing, “I can’t help it, I haven’t done much traditional schooling when I was growing up. I was defiant towards the professors and missed all the exams, I did not see the point--”

Minerva was laughing hard now, dropping all composure. The students would be shocked if they have saw their strict Transfiguration professor now, “that sounds so like you!”

“--no matter, I’m going to Uagadou because they still practice Alchemy and are skilled… Alchemy is what brought me here, Alchemy would be the answer for my return, their library will be a valuable resource.”

“I hope you find what you’re looking Ed.”

“Thanks Riza.”

“It’s Minerva,” she said pretending to be annoyed, though the corners of her mouth slightly upturned with the familiarity of the exchange.

“Right, of course.”

* * *

_1997, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland._

“Hello Riza,” Edelweiss said, “it has been awhile.”

“It’s Minerva,” she said without missing a beat.

“Right, of course.”

Both women laughed quietly at the running joke and then hugged, and for the first time since Albus had died, Minerva sobbed. The smaller woman was just as affected as well, she was shaking with grief. Both of them consoling one another over the loss of an old friend.

The funeral was an affair fitting a man of his accomplishments. The attendees were students, colleagues, friends, ministry officials, and even creatures from the Forbidden Forest, half hidden by the shadows of the forest. It began with music performed by the merpeople from the Black Lake. Hagrid the half-giant and groundskeeper of Hogwarts was crying and carrying Albus’ body, walking towards the aisle between the chairs and placing his body on the marble table in front. A man gave the eulogy. A phoenix flying and singing its lament. At the end of the ceremony, bright, white flames erupted around the body and the table upon which it lay: so bright it obscure the body. When the white flames vanished, reveals a white marble tomb which encases Albus’ body. The ceremony ended with a shower of arrows, shot through the air by the centaurs showing their last respect.

Slowly the attendees left one by one until only Minerva and Edelweiss remained.

“I do not know the extent of your friendship to Albus, but I am glad that you are here Ed. It’s a shame… he would have wanted to see you,” Minerva said, breaking the silence.

Edelweiss closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, “Al is the first person I met when I arrived in this world,” she opened her eyes, a tear running down her cheek, “he was my first friend here… he looks so much like my little brother Al.”

“I still have trouble accepting that you are from another world.”

“I don’t blame you, I would not have either… but Al… he believed that right from the beginning.”

“Albus’ mind worked in mysterious ways.”

“Speaking of that, I have found a way back. Theoretically anyways, I had wanted to share this with you and Al before I left.”

“So you’re leaving Ed?”

“Yes.”

“We could use your help Ed, with this impending war.”

“No Riza, I cannot stay.”

Not bothering to correct her this time, Minerva said,“So you are just going to flee? I have thought you to be a courageous woman, I’ve never thought that when time calls for it you would desert us.”

Edelweiss turned to glare at her friend, “This has nothing to do with cowardice. Think about it Minerva, this Voldemort person, what does he want?”

“To control the wizarding world as well as the Muggle world.”

“No, before all of that he have one greater desire.”

“You mean… immortality, he would not achieve that, that is impossible – wait Ed, you don’t age, could you be?”

Edelweiss smiled, “You’ve figured it out, yes I am immortal, so you see now why I must go. I may be immortal, but I’m not infallible. I’ve been in this world far too long – someone just has to look up records of me to begin to suspect it. If I am somehow captured and put under the influence of _veritaserum,_ it would create a whole new set of problems for everyone. No, I must leave. He must never have a chance to discover how it is achieved.”

“You are an immortal but not by choice? Ed, what do you mean?”

“I’ve talked about my little brother Al… well let’s just say I’d made a mistake in my youth that almost cost him his life. My mortality was payment for his, so that he could live out his life. I did not know that that was taken from me. I had thought that being in this world, separated from my brother was my punishment, but that apparently was not all. When people around me age and that I do not, I realized the magnitude of the toll this time around.”

“It must have been lonely.”

“That’s putting it lightly,” Edelweiss gave her a sad smile, “I do not know if I had even succeeded, if Al was able to live out his life, or if he had died and my sacrifice was for naught. I need to go back to find out.”

“Then you must go.”

Edelweiss nodded, “Yes, I must… This is goodbye Riza.”

“It’s Minerva.”

“Right, of course.”

With one final hug, Edelweiss left. That was the last time Minerva saw Edelweiss Elric.

* * *

_1998 The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland._

Minerva was one among many who gave Harry Potter a hug. He had defeated Voldemort! Many sacrifices were made, grieving would be done but right now everyone is rejoicing for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is no more.

“You did it! You did it Mr. Potter!” Minerva uncharacteristically displayed her emotions in front of her students, for all to see, “but I must ask, how did you come back? We thought you were dead.”

“Professor McGonagall,” Harry began, “I do not know how to begin… but after I was hit by the killing curse, I was in a place, it looked like King’s Cross – everything was white, it was so vast. I saw Professor Dumbledore--”

Minerva gasped, “Albus?”

“--and I saw her.”

“Her?” Minerva raised an eyebrow.

“I do not know her name, but she has matching gold eyes and hair that I have never seen before… she led me towards a gate, one of many there, I would not have been able to have found the right one; and then she kicked me through it.”

“Ed did what?”

“She did say she was a friend of yours,” Harry didn’t seem surprised that Minerva seem to know who he’s speaking of, “she said I was ‘ _asking_ _too many questions and that there isn’t much time._ ’ She stucked this in my pocket before she shoved me through the gate though.”

Harry held out a crumpled envelope with the name ‘ _Riza’_ written on it. Her eyes widen in surprise as she reached out to receive the envelope. Harry excused himself as he was dragged away by others wanting to share their grief and their joy with The-Boy-Who-Lived.

The day was spent informing families of the deceased, reuniting family and friends, some grieving and some laughter. Everyone was exhausted and drained and emotionally overloaded. It wasn’t until the end of the day that Minerva had a chance to open the letter addressed to her.

 

>  
> 
> _Dearest Riza,_
> 
>  
> 
> _I can just hear it now – you correcting me for addressing you as such. If you are reading this, then I assume that the boy did it, the war is over._
> 
> _Knowing wizards, there’s probably a whole lot of owls flying mid-day with news and barrages of shooting stars in celebration. Can’t blame them though, I would probably do the same._
> 
> _I probably wouldn’t even wrote this letter until I saw Al. Your Al mind you, not mine, that silly old man. Al refused to go through the gate, insisting on waiting for that Potter kid. I could not leave him there with Truth, it would drive the old man insane. Or maybe he would drive Truth insane, either way, I do not want to have to deal with knowing I left Al alone with Truth, or that he had angered Truth, neither outcome is palatable._
> 
> _Time moves differently here than it does elsewhere. So if my theory is correct, I would not have to wait long to kick Potter’s ass across the gate and then old man Al’s._
> 
> _Don’t worry Riza, the afterlife is but another adventure. Knowing Al, he would go through that with style._
> 
> _On another note, I found my Al. My dearest little brother. Looked like what I did a long time ago worked. Though Al reminds me every time that I was reckless. Al has been waiting for me at the gate, so even though I had been gone for decades, it only felt like days for Al. Once that Potter kid gets here, I’m getting Al and I across our gate. If everything goes well, no one might notice that we were even gone._
> 
> _Another good news. Truth has given me my mortality back, for my ‘troubles’ in your world, whatever that meant. I bet the Truth just see’s it all as a sick form of entertainment._
> 
> _I know when I had left, it had looked grim on both our ends, but now, I’m glad this journey had ended on a good note for both you and I, we are now free to start a new chapter._
> 
> _I am happy with this outcome, I hope you are too._
> 
>  
> 
> _Love your oldest friend,  
> _ _Ed Elric_

 

A smile tugging on her face as she read the letter. She poured herself a glass of firewhiskey and said, “Cheers, my friend. Cheers.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. My first complete fan fiction. Hurrah! I was previously aiming too big with plans for multi-chaptered works, and realized I just do not have the time, energy and commitment to work on a big project like that. If response for this is good, I may write more one-shots/fluff pieces in future.
> 
> 2\. There are no OC in this fic. Mentions of McGonagall’s mother, father, young love and her husband are characters created by J. K. Rowling on Pottermore. I did tweak some stuff like her mother not telling her father about them being magical until she was five. Please read the article on Pottermore website, it is the most in-depth article of her pre-Harry Potter books.
> 
> 3\. Edelweiss Elric is a name carefully chosen after a long debate with myself. Sure, I could have just written this without gender bending, however I wanted a sisterly bond for McGonagall. I then pondered around names previously associated with female Edward by other FMA fanfic authors. I love the creativity they have brought to the table, Edaline, Eden, Edith, Edwarda, etc… All good names that I have considered. But I wanted German name to match her brother Alphonse, and also a name that sounded feminine. The edelweiss flower is tied to our world and are used as insignias. I would like readers to take a moment to imagine what troubles our Ed Elric got herself into to get that association.


End file.
